Oilfield operations may involve the use of various tools in a downhole environment located at a significant distance from a tool operator. During use, tools may need to be positioned in exact locations in a well or may include actuating parts or pieces that need to be actuated in certain ways to complete the desired tasks. It may be desirable to determine a position or status of a tool before performing additional operations. It can be difficult to obtain information about the position and status of tools used downhole, including for example the actuation or movement of parts of a tool.